


Demolished

by Nighttime_Glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Heaven, Kissing, Little bit angsty, scmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighttime_Glow/pseuds/Nighttime_Glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo was observant when it came to her angel.<br/>She'd notice how Anna would choose black over blue. Grape over cherry. Less over more.<br/>She'd notice how Anna looked with her hair in a mess. Strands of the red waterfall covering her eyes.<br/>But, this? Jo's never seen this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demolished

Jo was observant when it came to her angel.

She'd notice how Anna would choose black over blue. Grape over cherry. Less over more. 

She'd notice how Anna looked with her hair in a mess. Strands of the red waterfall covering her eyes. She would always grasp these moments by the reigns and memorize them. 

Jo knows all of Anna's emotions. When she's sad, she'll Starr blinking rapidly, stopping the flow of her tears. When she's happy, Anna'll have sparkles in her eyes; her smile full of glee. 

But, this? Jo's never seen this. 

Anna's bottom lip in between her teeth, drawing a steady amount of blood. Her eyes are changing colors in split seconds. She's got her nails pressed into her palms, creating crescent shaped marks. Jo doesn't know what to make of Anna's behavior. Cautiously standing from the old wooden chair, Jo padded to where Anna was cross legged on the burgundy flooring. She slowly reached out and softly laid a hand on her shoulder, the worry in her face showing. "Anna," she questioned. "Are you okay?" 

Anna stared at Jo as if she was looking for the right words to speak. "My home. Heaven. I can feel it crumbling." 

"Oh, Anna." Jo leaned over and enveloped the angel in a tight embrace. Her arms snaked around the ginger's waist, and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

"It was a beautiful place," Anna managed through a fit of sobs that were racking her body. She'd only let her guard down when she was near her hunter. "Angels sung with their beautiful voices. It was like the delicacy of a harp, and the strength of a trombone. Micheal kept us all in-check. He would make sure we were safe, there was no harm, and that we all were happy. He did so much for us after Father left. 

"There were trees in Heaven; beautiful ones. There we leaves of every color. In the sunlight, it was as if they were transparent. Every color at once." Anna pauses, crystal tears falling from her evergreen eyes. Evergreen eyes that are filled with sorrow. 

"But now? Now it's crumbling. Beautiful was once the only word to describe it." Anna shook in Jo's arms. 

"It's okay. Baby, it's okay." Jo uses her finger to lift Anna's chin up and look her in the eyes. "We're together. And that's all that matters." 

Anna nodded leaning forward until she was only centimeters from connecting her and the female hunter's lips. "Will you still be there when heaven crumbles?" 

"Of course I will," Jo murmured and sealed their lips. The kiss was soft, yet full of emotion. There was no fighting for dominance, now was there tongue. Just two pairs of lips moving in sinc, creating a promise that could never be broken. 

Jo would never walk away from Anna, and Anna to Jo.


End file.
